The present invention relates generally to quinolizine sulfonamides of Formula I and more specifically to benzo[b]furo quinolizine sulfonamides and the use of such compounds in the treatment or prevention of neoplastic disease states sensitive to such treatment in animals including humans.
Pertinent to the background of this invention is United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2178741A which discloses benzo[b] furo-, indol and benzo[b]thieno quinolizine sulfonamides for use as .alpha.-2 adrenoreceptor antagonists in animals. These compounds have been found useful in conditions where antagonism of the .alpha.2 adrenoreceptor is desirable, for example as anti depressants, in treatment of diabetes and in inhibiting blood platelet aggregation. However, it has not been known heretofore to use these compounds as anti-neoplastic agents in the treatment or prevention of neoplastic disease states sensitive to such treatment in animals including humans.